37) My Reflection in Your Eyes
by yoonmin babies
Summary: Entry 37: Jimin melukai matanya. Yoongi lah yang bertugas untuk menjaganya selama Jimin tidak bisa melihat. Tanpa ia sadari, ketergantungan Jimin menjadi candu tersendiri baginya. / YoonMin Babies Mini Giveaway #FromYoonMinBabiesToYoonMinShipper


**Entry 37**

 **My Reflection in Your Eyes [ONE SHOOT]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rated : PG-15**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **BTS / Bangtan Sonyeondan adalah milik Bang PDnim dan BigHit Ent.**

 **Fanfic ini hanya meminjam mereka sebagai Character Fiksi, Kesamaan latar dan cerita hanya kebetulan semata**

 **Inspired from : K Project Doujin 'Shunkinshou' by OneRoom/ Haruma**

 **Cast: Min Yoongi (BTS) X Park Jimin (BTS)**

 **Kim Namjoon, Kim Seokjin, Jung Hoseok, Kim Taehyung and Jeon Jungkook (BTS)**

 **ENJOY! PPYONG!**

 **.**

Di sebuah gedung yang sudah tidak terpakai inilah mereka berkumpul, para manusia dunia bawah yang tangannya dikotori oleh darah. Mereka menikmati setiap tendangan dan pukulan yang mereka terima karena mereka tau semua akan mereka balas dua kali lipat lebih menyakitkan. Di gedung besar yang terbengkalai dengan banyak graffiti yang menghiasi dindingnya mereka 'berperang'. Gedung ini adalah battlefield mereka, dimana banyak teman mereka yang gugur di sini. Tempat dimana mereka menunjukkan mana yang terkuat di antara yang terkuat.

Sama seperti malam ini, dingin malam tidak menguapkan semangat membara para preman bawah tanah dengan jabatan tinggi. Walaupun disekeliling mereka telah terkapar para musuh yang mengerang kesakitan, tidak memutuskan langkah yang terus maju sambil mengayunkan entah balok kayu, pedang atau pisau lipat.

"Jika sudah merasa cukup kita mundur." Perintah sang pemimpin dengan rambut berwarna keunguan, terlihat mencolok di dalam malam yang gelap sekalipun. Keenam teman di belakangnya pun mengangguk menyetujui keputusan sang pemimpin. Lalu berpencar kembali sambil menikmati sisa malam yang bisa mereka rasakan. Seperti yang kita ketahui tadi, memukuli orang sampai tidak berdaya adalah kesenangan mereka. Walaupun jika melihat dari keadaan, mereka sudah menang telak karena pemimpin kelompok lawan sudah jatuh ditangan sang pemimpin tercinta, mereka masih belum puas jika belum memukuli semua musuh yang ada didepan.

"Mereka bodoh sekali yoongi hyung." Celetuk pria berambut pink, Jimin, terhadap pria diebelahnya yang masih dengan santai mematahkan lengan musuh didepannya "Mereka berpikir bisa menang dengan membawa lebih banyak anak buah"

Yoongi hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar celetukkan jimin yang ia rasa benar. Kelompok penguasa Jongro teratas yang kini sedang ia lawan memiliki pemimpin yang bodoh, dan maka dari itu Bangtan—kelompoknya yang merupakan penguasa Gangnam dan Mapo—sudah tidak tahan untuk menyingkirkan mereka dari jongro dan menguasai jongro. Sebuah penghinaan kalau seseorang seperti pemimpin jongro berada satu tingkat bersama namjoon, kata jungkook.

DORR!

Terdengar bunyi tembakan yang berasal dari pistol namjoon yang menandakan bahwa sang pemimpin sudah mengalahkan pemimpin dari jongro. Juga berarti bahwa kini Bangtan tengah memimpin 3 daerah sekaligus di seoul.

"Kidoh yang bodoh" celetuk Seokjin. Iya mereka bisa menghina karena ketika namjoon mengeluarkan pistolnya—yang sangat jarang di pakai, atau diijinkan untuk dipakai—berarti kidoh masih tetap melawan di akhir hayatnya sekalipun.

"Semua mundur, kita sudah mendapatkan jongro" perintah namjoon, yang mendapatkan erangan dari jungkook, jimin dan taehyung yang masih asik menghajar bawahan kidoh yang sudah tidak berdaya.

"tidak asik sekali" jungkook dan taehyung sudah berjalan menuju Jin untuk menerima penanganan medis dan jimin dengan gerutunya segera melepaskan orang yang baru saja di buatnya babak belur.

Tanpa disadari, bawahan kidoh yang baru saja di lepaskan jimin tidak sepenuhnya tidak berdaya, tanpa ada yang bisa menebak, tiba tiba ia bangkit dan menarik jimin yang belum jauh melangkah dan menyiramkan sebotol cairan asam tepat ke mata jimin.

Dan dari situlah, semua terasa gelap, dimata Jimin dan juga di hati Yoongi.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" semua member bangtan tengah mengelilingi Yoongi yang baru saja keluar dari ICU. Wajahnya menampakkan kelelahan, kulitnya yang aslinya pucat makin terlihat pucat, sangat berbanding terbalik dengan pekatnya warna darah yang menempel di bajunya.

Yoongi melihat kembali kearah ruangan, dapat terlihat Jimin yang masih tertidur akibat bius. Kepalanya di balut perban hingga menutupi matanya.

"Cairan asamnya tidak banyak mengenai korneanya, namun tetap saja ada sedikit cairan yang mengenainya, jadi matanya harus tetap terjaga agar tidak terpapar sinar yang terang, apapun itu. Dan perban itupun harus tetap melilit kepalanya hingga waktu yang bahkan dokter tidak bisa memprediksinya kapan."

"Tapi tetap bisa sembuh kan?" Tanya taehyung penuh harap. Dan Yoongi menganggukkan kepalanya "Jimin tidak akan buta jika kita dapat menjaganya agar tidak terpapar sinar."

Tanpa mereka sadari, semua menghela nafas lega. Jimin bukanlah anak yang baik dan menuruti apa yang hyungnya katakan, namun ia adalah seorang anak yang manis dan rela membantu siapapun, sungguh, siapapun tidak akan percaya bahwa jimin adalah seorang 'penguasa kota' jika tidak bertemu tinjunya yang kuat.

"Berarti harus ada yang menjaganya dong?" Jungkook yang selama ini hanya diam di sebelah Seokjin tiba tiba berkata. "kalau kepala jimin hyung dibalut, berarti dia tidak bisa melihat untuk waktu yang tidak dapat ditentukan dong? Bagaimana dengan kegiatan jimin tiap hari jika ia tidak bisa melihat"

"Biar aku yang menjaganya" Yoongi dengan tegas mengatakannya "Biarkan Jimin menginap dirumahku, aku akan menjaganya 24 jam, yang juga berarti Jimin tidak akan bisa keluar selama 24 jam pula." Yoongi melihat kea rah namjoon yang berada di belakang seokjin dan jungkook.

"Baiklah, Yoongi hyung. Aku akan mengijinkan mu dan Jimin untuk tidak ikut dalam kegiatan Bangtan sampai Jimin dapat melihat lagi." Mengetahui arti pandangan Yoongi padanya, Namjoon memberikan ijin tanpa mendengar permintaannya. Yoongi tersenyum kecil melihat Namjoon dan teman temannya.

"Aku akan menjaganya dengan baik"

Jimin terbangun dari biusnya, dan hal pertama yang disadarinya adalah kegelapan. Ia berusaha bangun dari baringnya sebelum sebuah tangan menahannya.

"Tetaplah berbaring, bius nya belum sepenuhnya hilang" walaupun dalam kegelapan sekalipun, Jimin bisa mengenali pemilik suara itu.

"Yoongi hyung.. kenapa? Kenapa mataku di tutupi perban?" Jimin meraba arah matanya, dan tanpa mendengar jawaban Yoongi, Jimin tertawa pelan "ah, jangan bilang karena cairan di siram si brengsek itu?"

"Tenang saja, si brengsek itu sudah di habisi oleh Yoongi dan Namjoon"

"Seokjinie hyung" tangan Jimin menggapai ke depan dan Jin menggenggam tangan kanannya.

"Kau seharusnya lihat bagaimana Yoongi hyung memukuli si brengsek itu hingga giginya rontok" Taehyung berjalan mendekat kea rah Jimin lalu menggenggam tangan yang lagi satu. "Tapi si brengsek tetap bertahan dan berusaha mencelakai yang lain hingga Namjoon hyung terpaksa membunuhnya dengan pistol"

"Haah, padahal aku ingin lihat bagaimana Namjoon hyung menggunakan pistol dengan benar, tidak adil!" Mulut Jimin mengerucut dan Ia mulai merengek, tanpa menyadari bahwa tingkahnya membuat salah seorang gemas.

Namjoon yang sedari tadi berdiri di dekat Jin yang berada di samping kanan Jimin mengelus kepala Jimin "Istirahat yang banyak, biar nanti kau bisa liat aku membunuh orang dengan peluru"

Jimin tersenyum senang mendapat sentuhan lembut dari sang pemimpin. "Aku akan sembuh dengan cepat, tidak khawatir hyung" Jimin menatap kearah depan walaupun semuanya terlihat gelap."aku juga janji tidak akan seceroboh ini lagi"

Bangtan memang sebuah mimpi buruk bagi seluruh musuh mereka diluar sana, namun bagi Jimin, Bangtan adalah sebuah keluarga yang tidak pernah ia punya sebelumnya—by the way, Namjoon hyung adalah appa dan Jin hyung adalah eomma, walaupun Namjoon hyung mengelak saat Jin hyung bermesraan dengannya—.

Bau harum semerbak khas _Samgyetang_ menguak ke dalam indra penciuman Jimin. Ia sedang berada di apartement Yoongi, lebih tepatnya sedang duduk di dapur sementara yang punya rumah sedang menyiapkan nasi dan perlatan makan lainnya.

"Jiminie, buka mulut mu" dengan patuh Jimin membuka mulutnya, Yoongi menyuapkan nasi dengan ayam dari Samgyetang yang dimasaknya.

"Uwaaaaah, aku tidak tahu Yoongi hyung bisa masak seenak ini" Jimin kembali membuka mulutnya menandakan ia ingin kembali merasakan enaknya Samgyetan di lidahnya. Sungguh, rasa makanan itu enaknya menyamai masakan Seokjin hyung.

"Bodoh, siapapun bisa memasak jika mengikuti resepnya dengan benar" walaupun nada suaranya seperti tidak terpengaruh pujian Jimin, wajahnya mengatakan lain. Yoongi kini memerah menahan senang. Ia senang melihat bagaimana sosok manis didepannya memakan masakannya dengan lahap.

"Eyyy, kalo ini sih namanya punya bakat hyung" Jimin terus melahap semua isi piringnya dengan suapan Yoongi hingga tanpa sadar piringnya telah bersih dari makanan"Besok-besok masakkan aku makanan lagi ya hyung"

Yoongi tersenyum simpul mendengar celotehan Jimin. "Ayo kita mandi"

SPLASH!

"Jimini, Hadap kesini" Yoongi membawa handuk yang telah di rendam air hangat. Ia mulai mengelap wajah Jimin dengan hati-hati agar perbannya tidak basah.

"Hyung, aku ingin berendam di air hangat" Jimin mulai merengek "Tidak mandi namanya kalau tidak berendam"

"Tch, Park Jimin, akan berbahaya jika matamu terkena air, jadi untuk sementara aku akan memandikanmu, dan juga aku akan mengeramasi rambutmu. Jangan merengek, ini untuk kebaikanmu" Yoongi masih sibuk mengelapi wajah Jimin dan juga badan Jimin yang masih terbalut boxer birunya.

"Yoongi hyung menyebalkan" Jimin mengerucutkan bibirnya yang tanpa sadar membuat Yoongi berhenti dari kegiatannya membasuh wajah Jimin dan malah bengong menatap bibir tebal yang manis itu. Sungguh, berbagai pikiran tidak baik tengah muncul di otaknya, segala macam hal yang ingin ia lakukan dengan bibir dan juga pemilik bibir manis itu.

"Yoongi hyung? Kenapa berhenti?" Suara Jimin membangunkan Yoongi dari lamunan tidak senonohnya

"Ti-ti-tidak apa apa, tidak" Yoongi mengambil sebuah handuk kering lalu mengeringkan wajah dan badan Jimin. "Sudah malam, ayo kita ganti perbanmu dan pergi tidur"

Setelah memakaikan Jimin baju yang benar, Yoongi menuntun Jimin ke arah kamar yang akan di tempati mereka berdua. Ia lalu mendudukkan jimin di Kasur yang telah ia letakkan di lantai.

"Hyung, tempat tidurm—.."

"Sudah kupindahkan ke kamar tamu, agar kau tidak jatuh atau tersandung."

Yoongi meredupkan lampu di kamarnya, lalu dengan cekatan Yoongi mengganti perban di kepala Jimin.

"Sudah selesai. Mulai sekarang aku akan tidur disini bersama mu, Jimini, jadi kalau butuh apa apa dimalam hari kau tinggal bangunkan saja aku. Kau tidak keberatan kan?"

Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum yang menurut Yoongi, sangat menyilaukan di tengah kamarnya yang gelap.

"Baik, aku mau mandi dulu, kau bisa tidur duluan Jimini"

Sebelum Yoongi dapat melangkah lebih jauh, langkahnya di tahan oleh tarikan kecil yang berasal dari Jimin yang memegang erat kaos Yoongi dengan tangan kanannya

"Kenapa? Mau ke kamar mandi" Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya

"Aku, hanya ingin berterima kasih pada Yoongi hyung. Terima kasih untuk semuanya." Jimin menghela nafas panjang. "sesungguhnya aku takut sekali dengan keadaanku yang seperti ini hyung, namun dengan adanya hyung, aku jadi sedikit lebih tenang walaupun masih takut"

Kini raut wajah Jimin berubah semakin meredup. Yoongi tengan menahan dirinya untuk tidak memeluk si manis di depannya "aku masih takut kalau pengelihatan ku tidak akan kembali"

Persetan dengan pengendalian diri, kini Yoongi tengah memeluk Jimin dengan erat seakan tidak akan melepaskannya sedetikpun "jangan bodoh, dokter bilang kau akan sembuh, Jin hyung pun begitu. Kau jangan mengkhawatirkan sesuatu yang tidak akan terjadi."

Dengan lembut Yoongi melepaskan pelukannya lalu mencium pelan kedua mata Jimin yang masih di balut perban.

"hyung?"

"Hyung akan tetap berada di sampingmu sampai kau sembuh. Maka dari itu banyaklah beristirahat dan focus untuk sembuh"

Kegiatan itu kini menjadi kebiasaan untuk Jimin. Makin hari Jimin makin ketergantungan terhadap Yoongi, Jimin akan terus mencari Yoongi ketika Yoongi tidak menjawab atau tidak berada di sekitarnya Jimin terus ingin dimanjakan olehnya. Namun anehnya, tidak sedikitpun Yoongi merasa risish atau tidak nyaman, malah perasaan ini sangat membuatnya nyaman. Sangat nyaman sehingga tanpa sadar ia hanya ingin Jimin manja terhadapnya saja.

Bilang ia egois, tapi semua perlakuan Jimin terhadapnya,begitu juga sebaliknya membuanya kecanduan. Ia tidak mau berbagi Jimin terhadap siapun. Tanpa sepengetahuan Jimin,Yoongi mematikan ponselnya sehingga para member Bangtan tidak ada yang bisa menghubungi mereka berdua.

"Jin hyung kok tidak menelpon ku lagi ya? Aku jadi merasa kesepian" Gumam Jimin suatu hari.

"Mungkin mereka sibuk, kau tau sendiri, melebarkan daerah kekuasaan Bangtan" jawab Yoongi asal.

Jimin menggembungkan pipinya menandakan bahwa dia sedang kesal. "menyebalkan, aku jadi ingin cepat cepat sembuh biar bisa berguna lagi untuk bangtan, membantu mereka merebut daerah daerah lain"

Tanpa Jimin sadari ia telah memicu suatu _phobia_ di dalam diri Yoongi, membayangkan Jimin kembali ke lingkungan yang penuh dengan kekejaman memicu rasa ingin melindungi yang berkembang secara tidak sehat di diri Yoongi. Ia mengepalkan tangannya dengan kekesalan yang memuncah.

" _Yoongi hyung" Jimin memandangnya dalam diam, lalu tersenyum "aku senang sekali sudah sembuh, sekarang kita bisa berkelahi bersama"_

 _Yoongi terbelalak melihat bagaimana Jimin tengah menghadapi 2 pria yang bersenjatakan pisau dan balok kayu besar. "Jangan melakukan hal bodoh Park Jimin!"_

 _Jimin tidak mendengar teriakannya dan terus menghindar lalu balas memukul lawannya, layaknya sedang menari. "Jimin-ah, Jimin-ah Jimin-ah" Berulang ulang Yoongi mengucapkan nama Jimin seperti mantra namun Jimin masih tidak mendengar._

" _ayo kita habi—si…"_

 _BRUK!_

 _Mata yang awalnya hanya ada Yoongi kini tidak Nampak bernyawa, kosong, dan dadanya yang tertembus peluru itu mengeluarkan banyak darah._

" _..hyu—hyung.."_

" _PARK JIMIN!"_

" _Hyung!.."_

"Jiminah! Park Jimin!"

"Hyung bangun hyung!"

Yoongi membelalakan matanya lalu melihat kesekitar. Ia masih berada dikamarnya yang gelap, dan Jimin masih di sampingnya dengan bandage yang masih menutupi matanya.

"Hyung mimpi buruk ya?" Jimin memeluk lelaki pucat didepannya "tenang hyung. Ada aku disini, aku akan menemanimu. Jangan takut, aku akan melawan mimpi burukmu hyung!"

"Jangan memperlakukan ku seperti anak kecil!" Yoongi tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya akibat kehangatan yang diberikan Jimin padanya.

Sadar tidak sadar, mimpi buruk Yoongi memberikan pengaruh yang besar, Kini Yoongi tidak akan meninggalkan Jimin jika Jimin masih terjaga, ia akan terus menjaga Jimin dan semua akses jimin untuk berkomunikasi dan mendapatkan informasi di putus olehnya. Bahkan sudah 10 hari Yoongi tidak berkontak dengan member Bangtan yang lainnya.

"Yoo~n Gi~ hyu~~ung" Jimin memeluknya dari belakang lalu mulai mencium bau kaos Yoongi.

"Kenapa berdiri? Kalau tersandung gimana? Kan hyung bilang hyung mau cuci piring dulu"

"Aku kangen hyung" Jimin lalu mencubit pipi Yoongi "aku kangen melihat wajah Yoongi hyung" Jimin mulai meraba pipi dan mata Yoongi. Yoongi tersenyum sambil memegang tangan kecil yang terus saja meraba pipinya.

"Aku juga kangen wajah Taetae, kookie, Bangtan hyung yang lain" Tanpa disadari ekspresi wajah Yoongi berubah menjadi tidak bersinar seperti beberapa saat lalu "aku kangen berburu musuh dengan kalian semua'

Omongan Jimin itu terus berputar dikepalanya. Bahkan sampai sang fajar yang kini tengah bersinar dengan semangat di atas kepala. Yoongi terus memperhatikan Jimin yang tengah menikmati tidur siangnya.

Pikiran pikiran jahat yang ingin dihindarinya selama ini mulai datang bak awan mendung di tengah siang bolong, menggelapkan pikiran Yoongi.

" _aku kangen berburu musuh dengan kalian semua"_

"Jika jimin tidak sembuh dengan cepat, ia akan tetap berada disini dan tidak berada di luar sana"

Yoongi mengepalkan tangannya, sungguh ia sudah tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Perlahan ia berjalan menuju jendela besar yang selalu ia tutup rapat. Takut jika sedikit saja cahaya dari sana akan menyakitkan Jimin. Kini tangan yang selalu melindungi Jimin malah membuka korden di jendela itu hingga kini, kamar yang biasanya gelap itu diterangi cahaya yang menyilaukan.

"Jika jimin tidak sembuh dengan cepat, ia akan tetap berada disini dan tidak berada di luar sana"

Kalimat itu terus terucap dari bibir tipisnya berulang kali. Bahkan ketika ia membuka perban di mata Jimin yang masih terlelap. Ketika ia melepaskan kapas yang menutupi kelopak mata Jimin. Bukan penyesalan melainkan senyum tipis yang mengerikan tergambar di wajah Yoongi.

"Jika jimin tidak sembuh dengan cepat, ia akan tetap berada disini dan tidak berada di luar sana"

"Jimin ah, jimin-ah" Ia menggoyangkan badan Jimin seperti tidak ada apa-apa, seperti ia tidak sedang melaksanakan sebuah rencana yang menyakitkan. Dalam pikirannya hanya ada satu tujuan yaitu membuat Jimin tidak kembali ke dunia bawah dalam waktu dekat. Entah apapun caranya akan ia lakukan.

GREB!

Sebuah pelukan hangat menyelimuti Yoongi. Yoongi pun terbelalak mendapati Jimin yang masih menutup matanya memeluknya erat "Ji—m.."

"Hyung pasti bermimpi buruk lagi ya?" Tangan kecil Jimin kini mengusap punggung Yoongi yang lebar "Tenang hyung, ada aku, aku akan menjagamu, tidak ada yang harus ditakutkan, aku akan selalu disampingmu."

Seiriing dengan pelukan Jimin, Yoongi merasakan semua memori berputar dikepalanya, tentang senyum Jimin saat pertama kali berhasil mengalakan musuh, membunuh orang penting, segala senyum indah yang tercipta dari kegiatannya sebagai keluarga bersama bangtan. Seakan disadarkan, Yoongi melepaskan pelukan Jimin lalu menutup kepala Jimin dengan selimut.

"Hyung?"

"Jangan membuka mata sedikitpun Jimin!"

Seperti orang gila ia berlari dan menutup paksa gorden yang langsung membuat kamar itu menjadi gelap kembali. Yoongi lalu berlari lagi kearah Jimin dan memeluknya erat.

"Hyung, kenapa?"

"Tidak, maafkan hyung, pokoknya jangan membuka matamu sampai kau sembuh!"

"Iya hyung aku tau, aku sudah kangen sekali melihat wajah hyung. Aku ingin mengobrol sambil melihat wajahmu hyung. Sudah lama sekali rasanya"

Yoongi mengeratkan pelukannya sambil mencium bibir Jimin pelan. Ia sungguh akan menyesali apa yang dia perbuat,bahkan ia tidak mengerti kenapa ia memilki pikiran seperti itu.

"Saranghanda, Park Jimin"

"Nado saranghae hyung.."

"Cepat sedikit hyung!"

"iya sabar ini satu lagi" Yoongi memotong perban terakhir yang menyelimuti pengelihatan Jimin, dan membukanya perlahan. Kini sudah tidak ada yang menghalangi Jimin untuk melihat kedepan.

"Buka matamu sayang, perlahan"

Jimin membuka matanya, ia sangat senang ketika pertama yang ia lihat adalah wajah Yoongi, ia lalu mencium bibir Yoongi dan tertawa

"aku sangat merindukan wajah ini Hyung"

Yoongi tersenyum simpul. Ia melihat kedua mata Jimin dan melihat bahwa kedua iris itu hanya melihatnya. Dimata Jimin hanya ada Yoongi dan itu sudah cukup baginya. Persetan dengan dunia bawah karena Jimin akan ia jaga sepenuh hati. Dan tak akan ada yang bisa membuatnya berpaling darinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End**


End file.
